Shot
by angelligth23
Summary: la vida de nuestro queridiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo rubio jou cambia al tener seto su custodia! oneshot! disfruten!


**Shot**

Antes de empezar el fic, me gustaría decirles que para que se pudiera hacer, tuve que hacer que seto sea mas grande que jou, ya se que seto es el mas chico de todos y jou es el mas grande, pero en este caso tendré que revertirlo n.nU aparte de eso creo que no hay mas que decir que no sea disfruten del fic n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya había llegado a la mansión kaiba, exhausto, mal herido y con su padre pisándole los talones, Seto le había dicho que si su padre volvía a maltratarlo fuera directamente a la mansión y eso iba a ser.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-jou, cachorro tienes que escucharme- seto estaba en su habitación, la puerta cerrada, el botiquín de primeros auxilios encima de la cama, y Katsuya entre sus brazos.

Había llegado una horas antes, traía algunos cortes en las brazos, la ropa desgarrada y un golpe un poco feo, pero no grave en la cabeza.

Tenían apenas unas semanas de estar saliendo, y kaiba insistía en que le permitiera solucionar la situación familiar en la que se encontraba, para que viniera a vivir con el, y es que Katsuya tenia solo 17 años, así que no podía irse a vivir solo, pero kaiba que era mas grande que el por unos meses, ya había cumplido los 18, podía ser su guardián hasta que fuera mayor de edad, pero precisamente por que le faltaban unos meses, jou no quería armar escándalos con su padre, diciendo que en unos meses podría irse y este no podría hacer nada para impedírselo.

-que sucede seto?- jou se estaba quedando dormido sobre kaiba, y es que estar así con el le era muy agradable…le gustaba quedarse dormido de ese modo.

-debes dejarme que…- kaiba fue callado por un par de labios que se posaron en los suyos, correspondió el beso, pero en cuanto jou se aparto, termino la frase.

-que sea tu guardián…- jou lanzo un suspiro antes de acomodarse mejor sobre kaiba y ponerle los brazos ne el cuello, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de contestarle.

-seto, ya lo hablamos, solo faltan unos meses, para que liarnos con todos esos papeles, mejor espero, 2 meses no es mucho tiempo. (Para los que no sepan jou cumple el 25 de enero XD me acabo de enterar).

-pero parece que tu padre quiere aprovechar el tiempo que le queda- jou volteo a ver a seto a los ojos, esos ojos azules que le hacían temblar, en los que le gustaba perderse…un océano infinito…y detrás de esos ojos estaban los sentimientos de kaiba, los que escondían a veces lo mucho que se preocupaba por el.

**Tonight we escape  
Just you and me  
We find our peace  
Somewhere across the seas**

-Cachorro hagamos un trato, si tu padre vuelve a herirte, por mínimo que sea, vendrás a mi casa y nos encargaremos de ese lío de papeles, por que no soporto verte así- le acaricio una mejilla, lo que provoco que jou se sonrojara, y es que aun que llevaban casi un mes saliendo, no se acostumbraba a que kaiba se portara así con el.

-esta bien, pero…debo irme a casa ahora, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela.

A kaiba no le sorprendía esto, y es que aun que en primer lugar creía que jou era un bueno para nada e irresponsable, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era bastante inteligente y que aun con todo lo que tenia que hacerse cargo en su casa, se daba tiempo para hacer tarea, estudiar para los exámenes y hacer los trabajos por equipo, obviamente no lograba estudiar mucho, ni llevar siempre la tarea, así que cuando kaiba empezó a salir con el, mando que tuviera un cuarto para que siempre pudiera hacer la tarea y estudiar, claro que siempre le ayudaba, y se encargaba de revisar y hacerle corregir los errores.

- no te preocupes, quédate esta noche, mañana nos vamos juntos a la escuela- a jou le aprecia maravilloso quedarse con su querido kaiba, pero su padre se enfadaría si llegaba casa y no encontraba la cena lista.

-sabes que me encantaría quedarme...pero mi padre…- kaiba le abrazo un poco, no queriendo que se fuera, le dio un beso en la frente y luego hizo que se recostara en la cama, dejándolo imposibilitado de moverse al colocarse sobre el.

-mokuba, se que estas escuchando del otro lado de la puerta, así que entra y convence a jou de que se quede- la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a mokuba, que tenia 13 años y empezaba sentir los cambios de la adolescencia, estaba mas alto y tenia al cabello en una coleta baja, lo que le daba un toque mas grande de lo que era.

-jou, mi hermano tiene razón, no puedes llegar así a tu casa, tu padre te hará daño de nuevo…además no es tu obligación el servirle, quédate si?- aun cuando era mas grande, mokuba tenia una técnica infalible, que incluso funcionaba con kaiba, ponía una cara de pequeño, los ojos grandes, kaiba se quito y dejo que mokuba se abrazaba a jou por le cuello.

Lo que asía que este se rindiera.

-esta bien…- ya cargaría con las consecuencias mañana, hoy iba sentirse bien quedándose con seto y mokuba.

-bien, bajemos a cenar- los 3 se encaminaron al comedor, que estaba listo para 3 personas, al parecer kaiba había de antemano previsto que katsu se quedara a cenar.

**Enough of the fight  
Enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if it finds us  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way**

- jou siéntate a mi lado!- mokuba estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que Katsuya se quedaba a cenar, y eso lo ponía muy feliz, además tenia que agradecerle por hacer que su hermano empezara a abrirse con el mundo de vuelta.

-si chibi- jou se sentó y empezaron a cenar, lo que consistió en hot dogs, ya que según mokuba, era bueno variar lo que seto llamaba "cena liviana", la cual consistía en fruta con crema…

Después de eso se fueron cada cuala su cuarto, bueno, jou y seto entraron al de este último, y antes de cerrar la puerta un comentario de mokuba los dejo rojos.

- si van a hacer sus "cosas" al menos pongan seguro a la puerta! No quiero quedar traumado por ver "ese" tipo de cosas a mi edad- mokuba entro a su cuarto riendo y preguntándose cuan rojos estarían su hermano y su futuro cuñado. (XDDD que risa)

Se quedo dormido casi al instante en la suave cama…hasta que seto lo despertó dándole unos apasionados besos en los labios y bajando por su cuello cuando noto que ya estaba despierto, siguió así hasta que jou tomo algo de control (gome, pero para escribir leemons soy pésima, asi que no habra n.nU).

Después de que ambos estuvieran rendidos, siendo alrededor de las 2 am (O.o que aguante) por fin se durmieron.

Se despertó entre los brazos de su amado castaño, que despertó también al sentir a su cachorro moverse, lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos miel que le encantaban, paso su mano por la mejilla de su koi, y escucho como suspiraba, era muy hermoso…

Se ducharon juntos entre besos y caricias, jugaron con la espuma y seto rió como no reía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Se divertían mucho juntos, así que decidieron que ese día anunciarían que salían, se fueron juntos en un auto de su koi, ya que seto había decidido que no usaría una limosina para ir a al escuela, lo único que quería ostentar, era a su querido rubio, para que todos supieran que el le pertenecía.

Bajaron tomados de la mano, todos se le quedaron viendo, una cosa era que duke y tristan salieran…y otra muy diferente era ver a seto-odio-a-jonouchi-kaiba y a Katsuya-odio-a-seto-jonouchi de la mano en pleno día…el Apocalipsis se acercaba!.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que tristan lanzo un silbido, y yugi comenzó a aplaudir, las demás clases jou se vio asechado por sus compañeros y amigos para que les contara todo.

**I will protect you  
And I...**

Salio de la escuela muy feliz, ya que el y seto habían sido aceptados ante todos, iría a casa, le dio algo de miedo, no sabia donde estaría su padre a estas horas, pero la verdad no le interesaba.

Entro y vio todo lleno de botellas, serpentina, globos, mas bien pedazos d e globos, al parecer su padre había hecho una fiesta ese día, se alegraba de no haber estado hubiera terminado violado por los amigos de su padre.

Vio al tipo dormido encima de del sofá, sujetaba una botella que estaba algo rota, pero no había sangre, al parecer no habían herido a nadie.

Se puso a hacer algo de orden, cuidando no despertar a su padre, pero al pasar junto a la mesa de la "cocina" piso unos vidrios, y su padre se despertó, en cuanto lo vio, dio un grito.

-TU! MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO! Ayer tuve una fiesta, y TU DONDE ESTABAS? Seguro revolcándote con alguna!- se abalanzo sobre el, pero jou lo esquivo, hasta que siento que le había lanzado la botella, que le había arañado el cuello, la herida no era profunda, pero sangraba bastante, vio venir a su padre una vez mas, tenia la botella de vuelta, y esta vez le dio en el brazo, lo que provoco que se rasgara la chamarra del uniforme, traspasando la piel clara y haciéndola sangrar.

Dio un grito antes de caer al piso, su padre se dirigid a dañarlo nuevamente, pero jou movió el pie, haciéndolo tropezar, lo pateo en la cara y salio de allí con su padre gritándole que volviera, no lo haría, sabia a donde tenia que ir…la mansión kaiba.

Noto que alguien le seguía, volteo y vio que era su padre, no sabio de donde había sacado la fuerza para caminar siguiéndolo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.End Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llego a la mansión kaiba, las rejas estaban cerradas, así que timbro, no le respondían, así que grito, en eso vio el auto de kaiba, bajo este alarmado de verlo en tan mala condición, abrió las rejas y entro con el, lo cargo ya que se había desmayado al verlo.

Subió a su habitación, le quito toda la ropa a jou, y vio los cortes en brazos y piernas, la herida ne el cuello le preocupo, así que la curo primero y la vendo, no era profunda, suspiro aliviado, y procedió a limpiar las demás, los vidrios rotos seguían allí, los quito con un algodón húmedo, lo que hizo dar un gemido de dolor a su cachorro.

-lo siento cachorro, pero es necesario para que te pueda curar-

**I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you**

Se centro en las heridas de las piernas, y cuando termino, vio como el cuerpo de su koi estaba lleno de vendas, empezó a sentir la furia que estaba en su interior crecer, ese mal nacido se las pagaría. (juju O.O esto se pone bueno) salio airado de la casa, y al jardín, mokuba estaba en el, y vio a su hermano pasar a gran velocidad para dirigirse a la entrada, decidió seguirlo, ya que se veía furioso.

Vio como salía de la casa, y espero un poco para ver que pasaba.

El padre de jou iba dando vuelta, era ya mas o menos de noche, el atardecer hacia ver el cielo rojizo, sabia que iba a matarle, mokuba jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano tan furioso.

El padre de jou se acercaba a la casa, y entonces vio a seto fuera esperándole, se abalanzo sobre el, pero seto le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

-tu! Tu eras con el que mi hijo se ha estado revolcando verdad! Así que el estupido además de ser un facilote, es un maricón no!- se levanto e intento volver a atacar, pero kaiba, que era mas rápido, y estaba sobrio, le tiro una patada entre las piernas que lo dejo quejándose de dolor.

-ahora escúcheme y escúcheme bien, escoria humana, jou se quedara en mi casa, y seré su tutor hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad- le lanzo su mirada gélida antes de continuar- me cederá su custodia y no se quejara-

Jou despertó en la cama adolorido y empezó a recordar le dio miedo que seto fuera herido por su padre, o por darle su merecido tuviera problemas.

Salio de la camada tibia y cómoda, se puso el pantalón de la escuela y la camisa blanca que iba en el uniforme para salir lo mas rápido posible, ya que en su presente estado no podía correr.

Casi se cae en las escaleras, pero logro llegar hasta bajo, allí vio a su padre discutiendo con su koi (XD osease kaiba).

Cuando su padre lo vio empezó a gritarle.

-así que por eso a veces no llegabas a casa eh! Te quedabas a que te dieran por detrás como una buena nenita!- jou bajo la mirada, no quería confrontar a su padre…le tenia mucho miedo….

**  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot  
For you  
For you**

-cállate…-pero el padre de jou prosiguió.

- al menos le hubieras cobrado no, a pero olvide que te encanta enredarte con el primero que se te cruce!- lo siguiente que pasó fue que el padre de jou tenia el labio partido, kaiba estaba sobre de l, con el puño en su cara, mientras que su cachorro, tenia los ojos cerrados y se cubría el rostro para que las lagrimas no le ganaran la batalla, que libraban por salir de nuevo.

-cállate me oíste mal nacido! A Katsuya lo vas a respetar! Segun tu, basura! El es un cualquiera! Pues no te permito que digas eso! Me vas a ceder su custodia!- pero el padre de jou no estaba desarmado, saco una pistola que hizo a seto retroceder, jou abrió los ojos, mas calmado, y tratando de controlarse.

Mokuba salio de su escondite al ver que su hermano estaba en peligro, cosa que aprovecho el padre de jou para amenazar a kaiba.

-miren quien esta aquí? Un chiquillo- mokuba se quedo cerca de seto, jou, que estaba ya bastante cansado de la situación, se coloco frente a los 2 hermanos para servirles de escudo, extendió ambos brazo dispuesto a recibir una bala.

- jajajaja, que risa, tu protegiendo a tu novio marica eh, ven acá!- quiso tomar a jou del brazo, pero kaiba se adelanto y se coloco entre el borracho que jou tenia de padre y este.

-no, no dejare que lo dañes mas de lo que ya lo has hecho- el padre de jou al parecer estaba un poco mas sobrio, por que razono lo siguiente.

-si quieres a la putita de mi hijo, te costara, así que dime…cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar por tan…especial espécimen- a jou le brillaron los ojos…tan poco valía para su padre? Asi nada mas…Como un objeto..le vendia?...

-….-kaiba empezó a ver que era la única manera de tener esa firma…casi aceptaba, cuando jou se metió.

-no te dara nada! Prefiero soportarte el tiempo que queda, a que seto te de dinero para mas licor, a ver así quien te mantiene cuando me valla y no trabaje mas para ti!- era la primera vez que jou se le enfrentaba, y eso kaiba le gusto…excepto que el padre de jou disparo…**  
**  
**Tonight we'll be free  
I'll find us a home  
Tonight we will be  
Finally on our own  
**

Vio, en cámara lenta, como la bala salía del arma…reacciono…y se interpuso entre esta y el cuerpo de su amado cachorro…sintió el dolor de esta al entrar por su hombro…sintió la sangre que manchaba su traje..y escucho los gritos de su rubio y su hermano cuando callo al suelo.

Aun así, se levanto y vio como el padre de jou caía al suelo inconsciente por un golpe de jou, al parecer la furia había estado mucho tiempo contenida.

Escuchó el sonido de una patrulla dar la vuelta y detenerse ante la escena, al parecer mokuba los había llamado al ver que seto confrontaría al padre de su novio.

Al ver a seto en tan deplorable estado, llamaron al hospital para avisar que iban para allá, seto casi estaba desmayado, estaba muy pálido por la perdida de sangre, así que subieron a la otra patrulla, mientras que jou trataba de consolar a mokuba que estaba muy alterado, el también lo estaba pero sabia que tenia que ser el pilar de fuerza del chibi en esta ocasión…

Llegaron al hospital, y los médicos subieron a seto en una camilla, para meterlo al quirófano, mokuba y Katsuya se quedaron en la sala de espera, pero este ultimo tuvo que llenar los papeles que se necesitaban.

Llamo a sus amigos, sentía que se iba derrumbar en cualquier instante.

Todos llegaron en unos minutos, bastante preocupados, y sudados por la carrera que habían pegado, la sala de espera estaba a rebozar, estaban allí duke y Tristan, yami con yugi, estos acompañados por marik y malik, ya que este ultimo aun insistía en que le perdonaran.

Tanto como mokuba y jou fueron consolados por sus amigos, llorando a mas no poder…ente lagrimas jou contó todo a sus amigos, que aun que sospechaban lo que sucedía, por que Tristan si estaba un poco al corriente, no estaban ni cerca de imaginar los horrores de los que jou había sido victima.

Se pasaron algunas horas angustiados, jou se puso a rezar en silencio…siempre que su padre le maltrataba…se ponía a rezar para salir de ese infierno…ahora lo único que quería era que seto saliera a salvo de la operación, prometiendo que jamás en su vida volvería a decepcionar a su koi.

**Enough of the hell  
Enough of the pay  
I won't let him touch you  
I love you  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will defend you  
And I...**

El doctor salio de quirófano con Buena cara, y les anunció que todo estaba bien, la bala paso cortando tejidos, pero no toco ningún tendón, así que cicatrizaría bien.

-pueden pasara a verlo de 2, esta despierto, al parecer los sedantes no le hicieron efecto…-

Mokuba y jou entraron a verlo, estaba en un cama con sabanas blancas, al igual que las paredes (valla un típico cuarto de hospital n.nU), trato de incorporarse, pero jou le puso una mano ne le pecho para que se quedara recostado.

-hermano…te duele mucho?- el peque, tenia los ojo llorosos, kaiba le limpio algunas lagrimitas con la mano del otro brazo, luego le pidió que se acercara y le dio un beso en la frente.

- me duele, pero prefiero ser yo quien allá recibido la bala, a que fuera uno de ustedes, son lo mas importante de mi vida, así que no podría soportar perder a ninguno- los 2 empezaron a lagrimear otra vez, y se abrazaron a seto, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

-seto…yo…- jou se tiro a besar a seto, no es que no le importara que moki estuviera allí, pero lo que seto había dicho le causo una gran felicidad…era parte de su vida…era parte de la familia kaiba, de esos 2 hermanos que parecían muy diferentes, pero que el sabia eran iguales, calidos y necesitados de amor…

-oigan, lamentamos interrumpir, pero queríamos saber cuanto más les tomara a los tortolitos dejarnos ver que tal esta el témpano- tristan estaba asomado por la puerta contemplando la escena, y con todos los demás detrás, jou se separo de el muy rojo, y todos, hasta el oji-azul, se pusieron a reír….

Depuse de eso se fueron turnando, al final seto pudo irse a casa, tan solo necesitaba que le cambiaran lo vendajes una vez al día, junto a los antibióticos y pastillas desinflamantes.

-mañana iremos a ver a tu padre para que firme los papeles, así estarás bajo mi custodia-

Jou asintió, no seria fácil, además tendrían que ofrecerle un trato…pero solo así seria libe de el…

**I'll take the shot for you  
I'll be the shield for you  
Needless to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I'll take the shot for you  
I'll give my life for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot  
For you  
For you  
**

Ambos se levantaron temprano, aun cuando era sábado, tenían que ir a ver al padre del ojimel, para que firmara.

Llegaron alrededor de las 9, y se encontraron con que había sido asesinado anoche, por algunos de los presos, ya que tenia problemas de dinero con ellos desde hacía tiempo.

Por tanto el quedaba a manos de su madre.

La llamada fue realmente algo que jou no disfruto, su madre nunca perdono a este por parecerse a su padre, nunca lo trato bien, y nunca lo haría, peor algo bueno salio de no quererle y esto fue que accedió fácilmente a pasar la custodia a kaiba…lo que provocó felicidad y cierta tristeza a la vez en jou, ya que pensó que su madre le diría que le quería antes de darle el poder a kaiba…solo llego firmó y se fue…ni una mirada…ni una palabra de consuelo….

Serenity no había podido ir, ya que su madre le prohibió verlo…

Estaba muy triste cuando salio…pero seto le hizo sentir mejor al llevarlo por algo de comer…el apetito de su cachorro era muuuuy grande…ya al final, fueron a una feria en la que kaiba gano un pequeño peluche de un dragón blanco ojiazul.

-gracias seto…este fue un día que empezó mal…pero terminó siendo uno maravilloso- compartieron algo de algodón de azúcar que le dejo un bigote rosa a seto, jou se rió y luego procedió a quitárselo con la boca.

Cuando llegaron a su ahora casa, jou se dio cuenta de que el parke fue también una distracción de su koi para comprar lo necesario para el, además de ropa, una habitación fue puesta a su disposición para que pudiera hacer la tarea ya permanentemente, que tenia un cómodo sillón en caso de que al terminar estuviera muy cansado.

Las cosas después de todo esto empezaron a ser mejor para jou, al no tener que atender a nadie y ganar una beca por sus buenas notas, jou era feliz y no le faltaba nada.

-cachorro- seto entro a la habitación del mismo mientras que este estaba recostado leyendo en su cama.

- que sucede seto?- se levanto para recibir un abrazo de su koi, la verdad que andaba un poco misterioso los últimos días.

Seto se arrodillo para sacar una caja de entre sus ropas, la abrió ante los atónitos ojos de jou, que queso deslumbrado por el anillo que seto le ponía de frente.

-quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, con migo?- jou soltó lagrimas de felicidad, estaría con la persona que mas amaba, por siempre…

La boda se celebro en los jardines de la mansión, nada vano, solo sus amigos, la vida le sonreía a jou de una vez y para siempre….

**Enough of the scars  
Enough broken hearts  
I will protect you  
And I...**

------------------------------------

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado lo que leyeron y uqe me dejen sus comentarios hasta la proxima!!!


End file.
